


A Welcoming Sight

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mirror Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: *************************************Xenia has a few surprises for her newly appointed Queen. Will Llewellyn(MC) be up for them all?***************************************
Relationships: Xenia of Autumn/Main Character
Kudos: 38





	A Welcoming Sight

"How beautiful you are, My sweet, and clever girl."

I jump slightly at the unexpected warm words, dropping my favorite hair brush to the the floor as I turn from the mirror. I instantly blush as I see Xenia closing the doors to the Royal Chamber behind her. She gives me a small smile and slowly begins to close the distance between us. Each step she takes a graceful dance within itself. 

"Frost, Xenia." I laugh. "You startled me." Xenia cocks her head slightly to the side and smirks. Her smile completely unreadable as her eyes take me in. Slowly tracing every supple curve that she can. I blush a little harder as she lifts her veil. The rarely exposed beauty of her face a warm and welcoming sight in the soft candle light. 

"Well, I do apologize for that, My Queen. Let me make it up to you, hm?" Her voice - warm and thick, like raw honey - as she approaches me, wrapping all four arms around my mostly naked body. I lean back into her embrace and softly chuckle.

"I would love to see what you have in mind... Mistress." I whisper directly into her ear and she smiles, swiftly bringing her mouth to the softest spot between my shoulder and neck. 

"Mm.. My Sweet Girl. What you do to me. It's quite.. naughty, you know?" I feel her teeth nip sharply at my skin and I whimper softly - so softly, I'm not even sure she hears me, but she does. "Always so eager for me, aren't you?" She chuckles.

"F-frost, Xenia." I feel my body shudder from head to toe as she skates her teeth along my nape and ears. Pulling my body flush against her as she does. Her hands slowly beginning to wander as she traces the soft lines of my abdomen, before eagerly going lower. 

"You seem to be a little more clothed than I'd like you to be, My Queen." She says as the warmth of her hands abruptly leave my body. "Why don't you take care of that for me while I go and fetch something, hm?"

Her eyes glisten ever so slightly as she gives me a small wink before slipping through the hidden door in my room. I carefully remove the last of my clothes just in time for Xenia to return. Her smile deliciously evil as her eyes drink me in. She's wearing nothing but her lingerie and the strap she recently bought to match. I feel myself growing wet just at the sight of it, and try to swallow. 

"Now, that is much better, My Sweet Girl." The tone to her voice doing it's best to show me exactly what she wants to do to me. I blush furiously as she closes the distance between us yet again. 

"Slush, you're beautiful, Xenia." I say, my gaze never leaving hers.

She positions herself behind me, pulling my body close to hers as she allows all four hands to explore every inch of my now naked body. Her lips and tongue creating a dance of their own across my neck and shoulders. Her fingers slowly finding my most sensitive areas as I moan for her. 

"Mm.. such a naughty girl you are. Making your Mistress yearn for you like this." She smirks causing the small lines above her delicate nose to crinkle. 

"Yes, Mistress." I whisper. My body slowly beginning to tremble with nothing but desire for her as she slowly bends me over. Her hands and nails studying the landscape of my back like it was their only map to a new and uncharted territory.

"Let's see just how good you can be for me then, hm?"

Before I can open my mouth to answer, Xenia bends me over even further. Her elegant fingers slowly parting my vaginal opening, pausing slightly as she allows the tip of her finger to grazes over it. I hear her hum in contentment before she speaks again. 

"Oh, so, so wet for your Mistress, aren't you? So eager for me." Her warm breath skates across my ear as she leans over, speaking directly into it, causing me to shudder. 

"Y-yes, Mistress." I gasp. 

"How lovely you look when you're like this. So ready for my touch. For me to be inside of you. I want you to watch what I'm about to do to you. Do you understand?" She asks in a tone that makes me instantly wetter. 

"Yes, Mistress... I understand." I quickly respond.

She only gives me a small nod before slowly inserting the strap deep inside of me. The pleasure is instant and all consuming. Two hands on my hips and two on my shoulders as she anchors herself. My face flush as she begins a steady rhythm. Her thrusts becoming harder, more quickly, and I can't help but close my eyes and moan. She pulls my hair back gently, forcing me to face the mirror.

"Now, open those beautiful eyes for me, and watch just what your Mistress is doing to you." She orders.

*F-frost.. yes, Mistress." 

I can see the look of pure satisfaction in her eyes as she locks onto mine in the mirror. My face, a dark shade of crimson as her steel gaze never leaves mine, thrusting herself deeper and deeper inside of me. Her hands hungry for me as they claim whatever parts they want. The beautiful sultry features of her face filled with desire as I see the smallest shade of pink begin to rise to her warm ashen skin. I feel one of her hands graze over my clit and my hips immediately jerk in response. Xenia's face smug as she uses her other hand to grasp and smack my firm behind. Watching myself in the mirror as I moan sends an immediate thrill through me, setting every cell in my body ablaze, and as I feel myself begin to let go, Xenia pulls my body up - back - flat against her - as she whispers sweetly into my ear. 

"Tell me, My Queen. Just how adventurous are we feeling tonight, hm? Enough to allow me to continuing ravaging you out on the balcony?"

I try to process her words as the strap still sits deep inside of me. Aching - throbbing - yearning for her to keep going, by whatever means necessary. When I don't answer, she moves me closer to the mirror, pressing me firmly against it as she takes my neck and jawline into her warm mouth. The sensation of the cool glass against my feverish skin instantly arousing. My face pressed just firmly enough to make me blush a little harder. Xenia's hands tracing the fine lines of my collar bone before she speaks again. 

"How about I make it a little sweeter for you." She whispers. "You allow me to pleasure you out there, for as long as you can last... or.. until we get caught." She pauses to hum in amusement before continuing. "And I'll reward such good behavior with allowing you to remove this strap from my hips, and take me however way you'd like, My Sweet Girl."

As soon the words leave her mouth I find myself dripping for her. I whimper slightly, giving her a small nod as the blush that covers the light freckles on my face reaches the farthest point of my ears. The smile that spreads across her face is equal parts excitement, and pure desire. I feel the weight of her body pull back as the strap slowly slides out of me. I shudder and turn ro face Xenia - the look in her eye a literal manifestation of a spider and her prey. She moves us both closer to the door, wrapping all of her arms around me as she opens it.

"Are you ready, My Queen?" Her tone warm as she holds me steady in her safe embrace. 

I nod and she swiftly moves us through the door and into the darkest shadow of the corridor. Even in the dead of night, with barely any foot traffic to worry about, the exposure is supremely thrilling. Xenia's body pressed firmly against mine as she effortlessly  
lifts me up and wraps my legs around her waist, one set of arms holding me up - the other, pulling me in for a bruising kiss as I lowered myself back down, taking all of her into me. Whimpering softly against her mouth as she quickened her pace. A cool breeze blowing in from the East, with a blanket of stars above me. Her eager mouth claiming as much of me as she could reach. Whispering the softest *good girl*s that she could muster into my ear. Fireworks behind my eyes as my pleasure begins to build. She pins my hands above my head and picks up her pace a little more. My body transcendent as my pleasure begins to spill over me. Clawing at Xenia's back as if I was trying to claw my way in, biting her shoulder as I try and stifle a moan. Bodies shuddering as I fall breathless against her. 

"Frost, Xen-!" Before I can finish my sentence I can hear the faint echo of shoes against marble, and all I can do is hold my breath..

"Ah - I'd say our times is up, My Queen." She laughs a little and gives me a sly smile as we hastily make our way back into the Royal Chamber, eagerly ready to claim my reward.


End file.
